fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pen Ty Kora
]] '''Pen Ty Kora' is a wizard of great skill in the healing arts earning him the epithet "The Healer". He is known as one of the three "Star Pupils" of the Grand Wizard of Yore along with Gereth Yaztromo and Arakor Nicodemus. - pp.61-4/129-35 Early Life Pen Ty Kora was born in Arantis in southern Allansia in the city of Kaynlesh-Ma to a father who held a high-ranking clerical position in the city, which when roughly translated means "Chief Overseer of Scriveners to the Overpriest". He showed great promise in the arts of sorcery as a young boy and was sent to study under one of the greatest wizards in Allansia, Vermithrax Moonchaser in the Forest of Yore. Whilst there he was a contemporary of both Gereth Yaztromo and Arakor Nicodemus. So adept were they and so greatly did they amaze their master with their dedication and innate ability that they became known as the "Star Pupils". Pen Ty Kora was particular noted for his performance of seemingly peculiar combinations of spells to great effect. Life After Yore After fourteen years the three pupils left the Forest of Yore and Pen Ty Kora's travels took him home to Kaynlesh-Ma where he became an initiate of the temple of the earth-goddess. Whilst there he studied the Southern Healing Magic which became his speciality. After mastering the art of healing magic he began making his way North once more, acquiring both a reputation and the epithet "The Healer". Curing Nicodemus Whilst adventuring in the Pagan Plains Arakor Nicodemus was exposed to a Death Spell. Knowing that his only chance lay in the skill of his old friend he sped to catch up with Pen Ty Kora on his journey through the Northlands of settled Allansia. Hearing that The Healer was headed for Fang Nicodemus caught up with him in the market-square of Anvil. The Healer immediately took his friend out of the town and somehow managed to get him to the summit of Firetop Mountain. There he performed a ritual curing his friend of the effects of the Death Spell. However, such is the way of Southern Mask Magic that Pen Ty Kora himself paid a penalty for defeating such a powerful curse. Within one week he was struck down with an agonising ailment disfiguring his body. From that time he became a recluse taking himself to a cave in the Uplands of Allansia. Recent Times The Healer will now only see those who need his services and turns away all others including his old friends. - ??? He was called upon on one occasion to repeat his curing of a Death Spell for the adventurer who defeated Shareella the Snow Witch. Despite his prior experience he again performed the ritual curing the adventurer. - ??? There is a discrepancy about where exactly the Healer lives. Titan states that the Healer is now "hiding himself in a lonely cave on the fringes of the Icefinger Mountains". But Caverns of the Snow Witch and Crypt of the Sorcerer say that the Healer actually lives in the Moonstone Hills. In Caverns of the Snow Witch, the Hero of Caverns of the Snow Witch "sets off as quickly as you can towards the Moonstone Hills...you wonder which way you should go to find the Healer." - para 30 The old man in Crypt of the Sorcerer states that he is going to see "my old friend the Healer" who "lives in Moonstone Hills". - para 96 Since there is a wide spread of land between the Icefinger Mountains and the Moonstone Hills,For instance, in (pgs. 32-33) the Map of Northern Allansia shows an area of plains between the two regions. it would not make sense to describe the Moonstone Hills as being "on the fringes of the Icefinger Mountains." Appearance Before his withdrawal behind his veil, Pen Ty Kora was described as a short dark-skinned Man who speaks with a peculiar accent to those from Northern Allansia. He now hides himself away in his cave and dresses in attire that covers both his face and body. See Also References Category:Humans-Individuals Category:Wizards Category:Major Faces of Titan